


Un cadeau pour la future mère

by Laienth



Series: Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ? [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angel Bashing, Buffy can have nice things, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Nice Wesley
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laienth/pseuds/Laienth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avant de quitter Sunnydale, Buffy doit régler quelques affaires en cours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un cadeau pour la future mère

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A gift for the expectant mother](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161057) by mmooch. 



> Crédits : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmooch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

**L'appartement de Giles**

Buffy soupira de soulagement en s'asseyant sur le canapé de Giles. S'adossant la tête et fermant les yeux, elle interpella Giles :

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je serais aussi heureuse d'être de retour à Sunnydale.

\- Oui. Et bien, nous ne sommes pas exactement partis pour des vacances. Voyager à travers le pays, informer des étrangers qu'ils pourraient être le père de ton enfant à cause d'un complot gouvernemental pour créer le soldat parfait n'est généralement pas ce que font les touristes ordinaires, répondit d'un air torve Giles depuis la cuisine où il se préparait du thé.

\- Sans déc' ! Emphase sur la partie ' _étrange_ ' pour quelques-uns. Ça me fait me demander si Walsh ou ses supérieurs fumaient de l'herbe quand ils ont rédigé cette liste, » commenta-t-elle, se rappelant les bons, les brutes, et les bizarres.

Giles vint dans la pièce avec le plateau de thé. Il eut un petit rire à ses mots :

« C'étaient des individus plutôt… uniques. »

Ouvraient les yeux et les levant au ciel, Buffy corrigea son Observateur :

« Tu veux dire des aberrations ! Je n'aurais jamais pensais pouvoir un jour me comparer à une autre personne et penser 'c'est _moi_ qui suis la plus normale là.' C'est juste dérangeant. »

Lui tendant une tasse de thé, Giles lui fit un sourire plein de tendresse.

« Je dois l'avouer, tu m'as impressionné ces dernières semaines. Etre enceinte à l'âge de 19 ans est déjà très difficile dans les meilleures circonstances. Et ce n'est pas du tout le cas ici. Pourtant, tu fais face à tout cela avec un sang-froid et une maturité impressionnante. »

Buffy écarta le compliment :

« Probablement parce que je suis toujours dans la zone de choc. Pour être honnête, ça ne me parait toujours pas complètement réel. Attends que j'ai un nom à mettre sur le certificat de naissance, et je vais sûrement m'effondrer. En particulier si c'est un des candidats les plus dérangeants, conclut-elle, dans un frisson.

\- Mais il y en a quelques-uns sur la liste qui sont impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? » lui rappela Giles.

Après avoir pris une gorgée, il continua :

« Est-ce que tu vas faire venir ta mère ici pour le test de paternité ? Je te conseillerais qu'on s'occupe de ça tout de suite. Les autres sauront qu'on est de retour, et ils viendront ici, réclamant une explication pour notre voyage. Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit, en fait ? Dès que je leur parlais, ils avaient des commentaires des plus étranges, dit-il d'un ton méfiant.

\- Oh, tu sais, juste qu'on faisait un truc de renforcement du lien Observateur/Tueuse. »

Elle gloussa à son air mortifié.

« J'ai appelé maman à l'aéroport et elle a dit qu'elle serait là vers 16 heure. Combien de temps ça prend, ce sort ?

\- Une fois que nous avons enduits chacun des objets des candidats, cela prendra 30 minutes pour que le sort fasse effet. Puis le bon objet fumera avant de devenir blanc, » expliqua-t-il.

Elle regarda l'horloge sur le mur avant de répondre :

« Alors nous devrions nous y mettre. Nous avons plein de choses à discuter avant que le gang n'arrive. La plus importante, c'est comment je fais faire pour le boulot de Tueuse pendant ma grossesse. Juste parce que je ne patrouille plus ne veut pas dire que les méchants vont me laisser tranquille.

\- Je peux répondre à ça, gamine, » résonna une voix du Bronx.

Buffy se tendit en l'entendant :

« Whistler ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Est-ce que les Pouvoirs s'attendent à ce que je sacrifie ce bébé, maintenant ? Je veux dire, la dernière fois c'était l'amour de ma vie, donc mon enfant est le choix le plus évident cette fois ! » cracha-t-elle dans un grognement presque animal.

Comprenant son ton venimeux, Whistler ne le prit pas personnellement. Il sourit en répondant, heureux que quelque chose de bien arrive enfin à la gamine :

« En fait, c'est tout le contraire. »

Réalisant qui était cette 'personne', Giles mit un bras protecteur autour de Buffy.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je veux dire qu'elle en a fini ! Une nouvelle Tueuse a été Appelée pour la remplacer, elle et l'autre, annonça Whistler.

\- Vous voulez dire que je vais perdre mes pouvoirs ? Je serais une cible facile ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'avait-elle fait pour que ces bâtards la déteste à ce point ?

Whistler s'empressa de la rassurer :

« Non, tu as une belle réputation dans la communauté des démons, donc tu gardes tes pouvoirs. L'autre va perdre les siens… en grande partie. Elle en gardera assez pour rester en sécurité, mais ils diminueront progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit juste légèrement plus forte qu'un humain normal. »

Toujours méfiante, Buffy posa la question :

« Pourquoi ils font ça ?

\- Plusieurs raisons. D'abord, tu le mérites. Ils se sont vraiment sentis mal à propos du coup de Angel/Angélus. Ils avaient oublié que l'amour peut tout changer, répondit Whistler avec une pointe de regret. Mais la raison principale, c'est que, même si elle travaille à sa rédemption, Fait ne sera plus jamais la Tueuse. Et puisque la lignée coule à travers elle maintenant, c'est elle qui doit perdre ses pouvoirs. Normalement, la seule façon ça serait la mort, mais… laissa-t-il en suspens.

\- Pourquoi elle ne peut plus être la Tueuse ? Je veux dire, si elle est _vraiment_ en train de travailler à sa rédemption, » ajouta-t-elle hâtivement.

Elle était encore mitigé à propos de sa Némésis/consœur Tueuse.

« Parce qu'elle va être en prison pour trop longtemps, se hâta de continuer de démon de l'équilibre avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Et avant que tu poses la question, elle a besoin d'y rester. Même si la mort de Finch était un accident, elle a commis d'autres crimes plus tard de sang-froid. Dont les autorités ne sont même pas au courant. Don, si elle sort avant d'avoir payé pour ceux-là, cela rendra sa rédemption beaucoup plus difficile à atteindre. »

Buffy ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait poser cette question, mais quelque chose la poussa à le faire quand même.

« Ne serait-elle pas plus utile en combattant pour le côté du Bien ?

\- Tu joues l'avocat du diable pour quelqu'un que tu hais ? Seulement si c'est une urgence de type 'fin du monde', » continua-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer.

Giles prit de nouveau la parole, n'ayant gardé le silence que le temps que sa Tueuse fasse valoir son opinion :

« Laissez-moi voir si je comprends bien. Buffy sera libérée de son devoir sacrée, tout en conservant ses pouvoirs. C'est ça ? Pourquoi le permettraient-il ? demanda-t-il, lui aussi se méfiant de leurs motivations.

\- Parce qu'ils ne la voient pas rester sans rien faire et sans combattre les choses qu'elle sait se passer là-dehors. Quand elle a fugué il y a deux ans pour fuir son devoir de Tueuse, elle l'a prouvé, » répondit Whistler avec fierté.

Surpris, Giles demanda :

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Whistler dévisagea Buffy, sous le choc.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne leur en as jamais parlé, gamine ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Pour l'amour du ciel ! C'est possible de pousser le concept du martyr un peu trop loin, tu sais. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas été aussi durs avec toi s'ils avaient su la vérité, » lui dit-il avec exaspération.

Buffy lui jeta un regard noir et répliqua :

« Giles n'était _pas_ trop dur avec moi.

\- Peut-être pas, mais les autres, ça oui, » lui rappela-t-il.

Ne voulant pas ressasser de douloureux souvenirs, Giles intervint :

« Pourrions-nous revenir à ce qu'elle aurait dû nous dire ? »

Quand Buffy refusa de répondre, Whistler s'en chargea :

« Elle a passé quelque temps en enfer… enfin, une dimension infernale. Mais pas la même qu'Angel. »

Giles fut stupéfait par cette révélation.

« Quoi ?!

\- C'était seulement un jour ou deux. Selon le calendrier infernal, » précisa la Tueuse, trouvant que Whistler en faisait un peu trop.

Whistler poursuivit, ignorant le commentaire de Buffy.

« Ouai. Elle a trouvé l'une de ces gamines qui vouent un culte aux vampires. Lily – comme elle se faisait appeler à l'époque – essayait de faire quelque chose de sa vie. Quand son petit-copain a disparu, elle a demandé de l'aide à Buffy. »

Puis le démon de l'Equilibre continua de raconter à Giles l'histoire de Ken, du refuge, et de comment Buffy avait aidé des gens à s'enfuir.

« Mais la chose la plus remarquable, c'est le changement qu'elle a inspiré en Lily. Disparue, la victime qui survivait à peine dans la rue, à sa place, il y a maintenant une battante. »

Pour conclure, Whistler expliqua la partie vraiment importante de l'histoire.

« Quand elles s'en sont sortie, Buffy a aidé Lily à prendre sa place dans la 'vie' qu'elle s'était créée là-bas… y compris son nom : Anne. Lily porte maintenant ce nom comme une médaille d'honneur en mémoire de la femme qui l'a sauvée de plus d'une manière. Mais aussi pour se rappeler qu'elle aussi, elle peut se battre à sa façon. »

Puis il se tourna vers Buffy et ajouta ce commentaire :

« Ça t'intéressera peut-être de savoir qu'elle a travaillé dur et créer un refuge pour les fugueurs à LA. Et, contrairement aux autres refuges, celui-ci ne ferme pas les yeux sur les problèmes surnaturels auxquels font face ces gosses. Elle rend les Pouvoirs très fiers. »

Buffy lui offrit un sourire. Elle était heureuse d'entendre que Lily/Anne réussissait aussi bien.

Giles était un peu ébahi – mais seulement un peu. Il savait _déjà_ que sa Tueuse se battrait quelques soient les circonstances. A l'époque, il savait que les autres lui en voulaient d'avoir apparemment abandonné son 'devoir'. Mais lui était surtout inquiet pour sa sécurité, car il comprenait quelque chose contrairement à eux : Buffy aurait dû être morte. Et pas seulement parce que le Maître l'avait tuée.

Normalement, elle n'aurait jamais survivre à _Lothos_. Sauf qu'elle lui avait survécu… ainsi qu'à la douzaine d'autres adversaires qui auraient dû lui coûter la vie. Mais elle avait réussi à gagner à chaque fois. Cependant, cela avait un prix.

Quand la tempête émotionnelle à laquelle elle avait était soumise depuis son Appel – tempête qui a empiré exponentiellement depuis son 17ème anniversaire et ce qui a suivi – l'a finalement submergée, elle a fugué pour s'échapper. Il ne doutait pas qu'une personne plus faible se serait juste laissé mourir. Lui-même avait presque laissé Angélus le détruire dans cet entrepôt.

Mais Buffy avait fait son devoir, et n'était partie qu'ensuite pour reconstruire sa vie en lambeau. Il l'avait recherchée uniquement pour pouvoir lui dire qu'elle avait une place où retourner quand elle serait prête. Et qu'il espérait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour _l'aider_ à guérir.

Sentant intuitivement qu'il était nécessaire de mettre les mots sur cela, et regrettant de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, Giles déclara à sa Tueuse :

« Buffy… Je ne pense pas te l'avoir jamais dit, mais d'une certaine manière, je comprenais ce que tu vivais et que tu avais besoin de partir pour t'en remettre. C'est pour ça que je t'ai accueilli si facilement à ton retour. Je savais que tu avais un besoin vital de prendre un temps pour te ressourcer.

\- Merci, Giles. Tu n'as peut-être pas prononcé les mots, mais tu me l'as fait comprendre par tes actes. Et cela valait tout l'or du monde pour moi, » lui dit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Whistler les interrompit, prétendant être agacé :

« Maintenant qu'on a réglé toute cette guimauve, passons à la raison principale pour laquelle tu n'es plus la Tueuse. Il est temps pour toi de quitter la Bouche de l'Enfer, gamine. »

Voyant la lueur de protestation dans ses yeux, il leva la main pour la couper.

« Souviens-toi que tu n'es plus toute seule, tu as quelqu'un d'autre à protéger maintenant. Ne laisse pas ton orgueil interférer. Ce n'est pas une désertion si quelqu'un est là pour prendre la relève, lui rappela-t-il. Alors, tu peux soit vivre près du père pour qu'il puisse faire partie de votre vie, ou tu peux trouver une place où te poser pour te concentrer sur ton petit. Il ou elle devrait avoir plus d'importance pour toi qu'un devoir dont quelqu'un d'autre peut se charger, » expliqua-t-il, se souvenant d'une Tueuse qui avait essayé – et échoué – de faire les deux. Quelque part, il savait que Buffy serait capable de faire ce que Nikki n'avait pas réussi. Pour être honnête, Nikki n'avait pas le luxe d'une deuxième Tueuse pour aider.

Buffy se tourna vers Giles pour lui demander conseil. Elle aurait voulu ne pas se sentir comme une enfant de cinq ans. Elle était la Tueuse, une adulte, et sur le point d'avoir son propre enfant, elle devrait prendre cette décision par elle-même… non ?

Giles vit l'indécision dans les yeux de Buffy. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre la décision pour elle, mais il pouvait lui offrir son opinion, aussi biaisée soit-elle.

« Même si je déteste la façon dont s'est arrivé, le fait que tu vas devenir mère et avoir une vie un tant soit peu normale me réjouit au plus haut point. »

Puis il eut une pensée attristante, et se tourna vers le démon de l’Équilibre pour une réponse :

« Whistler, pouvez-vous nous dire qui est cette nouvelle fille ? Est-ce qu'elle a déjà un Observateur, ou dois-je prévoir de rester ici ? questionna-t-il, déchiré entre _sa_ Tueuse bien-aimée et le désire d'être sûr que la nouvelle fille ait un Observateur sur qui elle pourrait compter.

« Peut pas dire pour la seconde partie. Si tu es inquiet à propos d'un laquais du Conseil, tu peux toujours faire appel à Wesley, suggéra Whistler. Il a fait de gros progrès à LA. Grâce à vous les gars, au fait. Si vous n'étiez pas là, il aurait toujours ce bâton que le Conseil lui a mis coincé dans le cul.

Quant à la fille… fit le démon de l’Équilibre avec un sourire satisfait, les Pouvoirs ont bien aimé comment tu as tourné, donc ils cherchent une autre Potentielle que le Conseil aurait ratée pour qu'elle puisse être entraînée par la bonne sorte d'Observateur. Ils pensent qu'ils l'ont trouvée. Elle a déjà l'habitude de l'inhabituelle, donc elle ne sera pas complètement pris au dépourvu comme tu l'as été. Elle sera envoyée ici, et vous pourrez décider si c'est Giles ou Wesley qui s'occupera d'elle. Le temps que le Conseil s'en rende compte, il sera trop tard pour qu'ils puissent y faire quelque chose.

\- Nous passerons un coup de fil à Wesley après le sort, dit Buffy en soupirant : encore un truc à éviter avec son ex, pile ce dont elle avait besoin. J'espère qu'il viendra sans avoir besoin d'une longue explication. Et qu'il pourra partir sans qu'Angel ne le suive. »

Whistler eut un sourire narquois intérieurement. La petite blonde avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé. Le vampire avec une âme était le centre de son univers à l'époque, et maintenant elle essayait de l'éviter. Non pas qu'il lui en fasse reproche, Angel avait vraiment mis le bazar dans leur relation, en particulier avec ce jour qu'il avait fait reprendre par les Pouvoirs. Et bien, maintenant il payait pour son arrogance. Peut-être que ça lui apprendrait à arrêter de prendre des décisions à la place des autres.

« Nous pourrons toujours envoyer une vision à sa voyante pour l'occuper, si tu veux. »

Buffy regarda le démon de l’Équilibre qu'elle avait autrefois menacé, et lui sourit.

« Vraiment ? Du moment que c'est une vision de quelque chose qui se serait passé de toute façon, ok ? Ça serait génial. Je ne veux pas mettre quelqu'un en danger juste pour faire distraction, » s'empressa-t-elle de préciser.

Balayant ses inquiétudes d'un revers de la main, Whistler expliqua :

« Nan, il y a tellement de gens à sauver là-bas, elle pourrait avoir des visions 24/7 et ne pas tous les couvrir.

\- Alors, merci Whistler. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'occuper de lui en plus de tout ça. Notre dernière rencontre était moins que plaisante, et peut-être que je suis un peu puérile, mais je n'ai pas l'énergie pour une autre dispute avec lui. Pas à propos de ça, lui dit-elle d'un ton fatigué.

\- C'est compréhensible, gamine. Prends soin de toi et du petit, » lui ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Quand il fut parti, Giles et Buffy commencèrent le sort de paternité, espérant que Joyce arriverait à temps pour y assister. Mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient trop attendre, les Scoobies arriveraient sûrement vers 18 heure.

-ligne-

**20 minutes plus tard**

« Hé maman ! dit Bufy en laissant entrer Joyce. On pensait que tu aimerais être là quand on trouvera l'identité du père. Le sort devrait être complet d'une minute à l'autre. »

Joyce serra fermement sa fille dans ses bras, puis l'examina à la recherche de problèmes avec sa grossesse.

« Alors le reste de votre voyage s'est bien passé ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Aussi bien qu'on pouvait s'y attendre. Je sais que je t'en ai déjà parlé avant, mais ça vaut le coup de le répéter plusieurs fois : le Professeur Walsh était bonne à faire enfermer, annonça la Tueuse enceinte.

\- Je suis d'accord. Je souhaite… j'aurais aussi voulu avoir la chance de lui faire payer pour ce qu'elle t'a fait, » fit Joyce en changeant sa formulation quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sur le point d'utiliser le mot 'souhait'.

Elle avait appris à quel point des choses paraissant insignifiantes pouvaient s'avérer dangereuse. Elle reporta son attention sur sa fille.

« Alors, que peux-tu me dire d'autre sur les hommes de cette liste. Il y en avait… 16, je crois ? »

Buffy jeta un bref regard à son Observateur.

« Maman, pourquoi tu ne t'assieds pas ? Je vais passer la liste en revue avec toi, et te parler d'eux. »

Elle décrivit chaque homme et l'impression qu'ils leur avaient faite. Joyce parut désolée en entendant la description de Booth. Elle prit Buffy dans ses bras pour la réconforter, avant de l'encourager à poursuivre.

Puis Buffy arriva à Ethan, et elle hésita. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle dit :

« Maman… Ethan _prétend_ qu'il ne peut être le père parce qu'il est stérile… »

Joyce l'interrompit :

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'il soit le père… n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, horrifiée à cette pensée.

Buffy la rassura :

« Non ! Nous sommes enchantés que ça ne soit pas lui – en supposant qu'il ne mente pas. Le truc, c'est que… il a dit qu'il a donné Walsh les noms de deux autres utilisateurs de magies – en tout cas des utilisateurs _potentiels_ – qui avaient aussi une connexion personnelle avec moi. »

Là, Joyce se sentit confuse. Sa fille était vraiment très vague. Et cela voulait dire qu'elle pensait que c'était quelque chose de déplaisant.

« Qui ? »

Incapable de retarder la réponse plus longtemps, Buffy répondit doucement :

« Mes Observateurs, Giles et Wesley. Ethan a dit qu'il n'était pas sûr que Wesley pouvait faire de la magie, mais qu'il avait parlé à Walsh d'un sort qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour vérifier. »

Elle regarda sa mère dans les yeux, et poursuivit :

« Alors, bon, il pourrait avoir menti. Ou Walsh a pu ignorer ses ordres d'inclure un utilisateur de magie dans la liste. Nous savons qu'elle ne croyais pas vraiment à cette partie du surnaturel. Pour elle, les Hostiles Sub-Terrestres étaient juste une catégorie d'animaux ou d'humains avec une mutation ou une maladie. »

Malheureusement, cela n'expliquait pas la réticence de Buffy d'en parler à Joyce.

« Cela te dérange que Rupert et Wesley fasse partie de la liste ? demanda-t-elle ?

\- Moi ? Non. Mais je sais à quel point la relation Observateur/Tueuse te met mal à l'aise, et cela y rajoute une toute nouvelle dimension, » expliqua finalement Buffy à sa mère.

Joyce y réfléchit un moment, et pris sa décision.

« Et bien, je sais que Rupert prendra soin de cet enfant, qu'il soit de son sang ou non. Qu'en est-il de Wesley ?

\- On n'en sait rien. On attendait de savoir si c'est lui le père avant de lui en parler – à cause d'Angel. Mais il y a des bonnes nouvelles, aussi ! ajouta joyeusement Buffy.

\- Quoi ? »

Buffy sourit en partageant la nouvelle qu'elle savait que sa mère apprécierait :

« Nous avons reçu une visite du messager des Pouvoirs juste avant ton arrivée, et il m'a dit que bien que je garde mes pouvoirs, je n'ai plus à rester sur la Bouche de l'Enfer. »

Comme sa mère semblait sur le point de poser une autre question, Buffy se dépêcha de continuer :

« Les Pouvoirs-Qui-Sont vont prendre la lignée qui passe par Faith et la faire passer à une autre fille, et c'est elle qui aura la responsabilité de la Tueuse en activité. Il a dit que mon devoir était envers mon enfant, maintenant. Bien sûr, je suppose que j'aurais toujours à tuer des démons à l'occasion – ou de venir aider lors d'une apocalypse. Mais le truc, c'est que j'en ai terminé avec mon devoir ! »

Joyce poussa un cri de joie et s'accrocha à sa fille, toutes les deux en larme.

Giles observa les deux femmes, heureux qu'elles aient autre chose à envisager pour le futur que la mort de Buffy à un jeune âge. Un rapide regard à sa montre le fit prendre la parole :

« Je déteste devoir interrompre votre célébration, mais le sort est presque fini. »

Elles se levèrent du canapé et le suivit à l'endroit où était posés les objets, chacun devant une carte où était notée le nom d'un homme – pour éviter toute confusion.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? demanda Joyce.

\- L'objet de l'homme qui est le père émettra de la fumée, puis deviendra blanc, » expliqua de nouveau Giles.

Joyce observait attentivement les objets, et tendit le doigt :

« Donc ça veut dire que le père est… »


	2. L'annoncer au gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avant de quitter Sunnydale, Buffy a quelques affaires en cours à régler.

**Toujours à l'appartement de Giles**

Après que Buffy a raconté à sa mère tous les détails sur le père de son bébé, Joyce lui posa la question logique :

« Donc tu penses déménager sur la côte Est pour vivre plus près de lui ?

_ Ouai. Si cela le met mal à l'aise que je vive dans la même ville que lui, j'irai m'installer quelque part sur la côte. »

Remarquant l'expression sur le visage de sa mère, Buffy expliqua :

« Une partie des gars semblaient avoir envie de faire partie de la vie du bébé, même s'ils n'étaient pas les pères. »

Joyce hésita, puis sortit :

« Je veux venir avec toi.

_ Quoi ? Et la galerie ? protesta symboliquement Buffy, car en son for intérieur, elle faisait la dance Snoopy de la victoire.

_ Je peux trouver du travail dans un endroit proche, » fit Joyce en haussant les épaules.

Puis elle décida d'admettre la vérité :

« Pour être honnête, Buffy, je ne restais ici que pour toi. Depuis que tu m'as dit la vérité sur cet endroit, j'ai envie de partir. Mais je ne pouvais pas, car je ne voulais pas perdre un seul instant loin de toi. »

Buffy essaya une dernière fois :

« Si tu es sûre… »

Puis elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, et fit un sourire brillant à sa mère.

« J'adorerai que tu viennes. J'ai le sentiment que j'aurai besoin de ma maman dans les prochains mois. Sans vouloir faire trop bébé – mais surtout parce que je vais en avoir un bientôt.

_ Cela est tout à fait compréhensible. Je voulais aussi ma mère quand j'étais enceinte de toi. Je pense que c'est le cas de toutes les femmes, » révéla Joyce à sa fille, le secret de toute les femmes enceintes.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, Giles interjeta :

« Et j'aimerai que soit Wesley, soit moi, venions aussi. Au moins jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. Tu auras besoin de protection à mesure que la grossesse progressera.

_ Lequel de vous deux ? demanda Buffy, essayant de ne pas faire la moue pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

_ Celui qui n'aura pas à rester pour entraîner la nouvelle Tueuse, » lui répondit-il honnêtement. Bien qu'il voulait être celui qui partirait avec elle, une Tueuse avait besoin du bon Observateur pour elle.

Buffy ne put se retenir plus longtemps et murmura :

« J'ai le droit d'être égoïste et de dire que je veux que Wes l'entraîne ? »

Lui donnant une tendre embrassade, Giles lui répondit sur le même ton :

« Seulement si j'ai le droit d'être égoïste et de vouloir la même chose moi aussi. »

Joyce leur sourit et ajouta son grain de sel :

« Ce serait aussi mon choix.

_ Bien qu'elle mérite le meilleur, et c'est toi… malheureusement, rajouta Buffy, cette fois-ci avec une moue boudeuse.

_ Admets-le, Giles. Tu es une denrée précieuse, » ne peut s'empêcher de renchérir Joyce pour le taquiner.

Giles rougie à ces paroles.

« Oui, et bien… » commença-t-il à bredouiller, puis il abandonna pour polir ses lunettes.

Buffy gloussa en passant son bras dans celui de sa mère.

« Je crois qu'on l'a endommagé.

_ C'est bon de savoir qu'on en est capables, » répondit sa mère avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-ligne-

Juste avant 18h00, Willow et Alex arrivèrent à l'appartement avec leur moitié, demandant avec impatience où étaient allés la Tueuse et l'Observateur, et pourquoi.

Willow attaqua en premier :

« Alors, c'est quoi la vrai raison de votre voyage ? Le lien Observateur/Tueuse, je ne marche pas.

_ En fait, nous nous sommes vraiment rapprochés, » pointa Buffy.

Comme prévu, Anya prit la parole selon son obsession :

« Oh, vous êtes copains d'orgasmes maintenant ? »

Ce qui fit frémir Alex.

« An', s'il te plaît ! Pas d'image mentale de ce genre avec Giles et Buffy ! » plaida-t-il, se frottant la tête dans une tentative futile de se débarrasser de ces images.

Buffy se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Non, rien de ce genre. Mais vous devriez vous assoir les gars, cela va prendre un moment, » ordonna-t-elle en prenant un siège.

Là, ce fut au tour de Willow de s'inquiéter.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Par où commencer ? Hum… je ne suis plus la Tueuse, » lâcha la blonde.

La tête d'Alex se releva brusquement à cette annonce.

« Hein ?!

_ Quoi ? » fit Willow dans une magnifique imitation de poisson rouge.

Giles leva les yeux au ciel, avant de réprimander sa Tueuse :

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit le bon endroit pour commencer

_ Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Buffy avant de se tourner vers ses amis pour expliquer. J'ai reçu une visite du messager des Pouvoirs-Qui-Sont. Une nouvelle fille va venir pour s'occuper de la Bouche de l'Enfer, parce que j'dois partir. »

Willow essayait de suivre.

« Il y a un autre méchant démon pas gentil autre part ? » supposa-t-elle.

Buffy secoua la tête.

« Pas que je sache. Je suis juste censée être à la presque retraite.

_ Comment être sûre que ce messager est réglo ? Peut-être que c'est un vilain qui essaie de t'avoir, » fit remarquer Xander.

Secouant à nouveau la tête, Buffy les rassura.

« Non. J'ai rencontré Whistler pendant le truc avec Angélus. C'est le vrai mec.

_ Donc tu pars et Faith revient ? fit Willow en se hérissant à son tour.

_ Non, ça va être une nouvelle fille, » répondit calmement Giles.

Alex y réfléchit un moment, puis demanda – pas vraiment attristé à cette idée :

« Faith est morte ?

_ Elle va juste perdre ses pouvoirs, fit Buffy avant de marquer une pause. Tu vois, je dois partir, mais je garde mes pouvoirs parce que je suis trop connue dans la communauté des démons. Faith, pas tant que ça. Et puisqu'elle ne va pas sortir de prison de sitôt, les Pouvoirs ont décidés de sauter son tour. La nouvelle fille devrait arriver d'un jour à l'autre. »

Willow était comme un chien ne lâchant pas son os.

« Mais pourquoi tu dois _partir_? demanda-t-elle.

_ Vous vous souvenez en mars… quand j'ai été blessée ? rappela Buffy au groupe, faisant appel au souvenir de son séjour à l'infirmerie.

_ Ouai, » acquiescèrent-ils tous.

Buffy se passa la main sur le visage et dans les cheveux.

« Et bien, il se trouve que Walsh avait un plan de rechange pour créer le soldat ultime.

_ Oh, Déesse, elle t'a implanté une puce ? sauta Willow sur la mauvaise conclusion.

_ Pas exactement. Pas une puce, mais elle a définitivement implanté _quelque chose_ en moi, fit-elle, puis elle prit une grande inspiration. Je suis enceinte. »

Ils restèrent muets, frappés de stupeur pendant plusieurs minutes.

Tara fut la première à rompre le silence en bredouillant une question :

« Le professeur Walsh t'a inséminée ?

_ Qui est le père ? Riley ? » tenta Alex. Si ce gars avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça, il – et probablement Willow aussi – montrerait à l'ex-commando que le 'discours de la pelle' n'était pas une menace en l'air.

Buffy secoua la tête.

« C'était le but de ce voyage : pour le découvrir. Tout ce que nous avions était une liste de candidats possibles. Giles a trouvé un test magique de paternité, mais nous avions besoin de quelque chose appartenant à chacun de ces hommes pour que ça marche. »

Willow eut une expression blessée.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Nous aurions pu t'aider.

_ Franchement ? J'avais peur de votre réaction. Même si nous savions que le père est humain, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de vous en parler avant de pouvoir éliminer certains des noms de la liste, » leur dit Buffy aussi gentiment que possible. Elle ne voulait pas blesser leurs sentiments, après tout. « J'avais juste besoin de temps pour me faire à l'idée.

_ Si ce n'est pas Riley, et que c'était un humain, alors… qui ? » questionna Anya.

Se préparant mentalement, Buffy leur dit :

« Ethan Rayne.

_ Ce n'est pas lui, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que ça serait juste… » s'interrompit Alex, en frémissant.

Buffy acquiesça, partageant ce sentiment.

« C'est ce que je voulais découvrir en premier. Et non, heureusement, ce n'est pas Ethan. C'est un gars très sympa de la côte Est, » fut soulagée de pouvoir dire Buffy.

Puis Alex pris la parole sans réfléchir :

« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu dois t'enfuir. »

Joyce se leva, en colère face aux paroles désobligeantes du jeune homme. Elle vit la douleur passer en un éclair dans les yeux de sa fille avant qu'elle ne glisse en place son masque.

« Elle ne fuit pas ! Sa liberté lui a été rendue par les êtres qui l'avaient forcée à prendre ce fardeau sur ses épaules. Eux, ils comprennent qu'elle a mérité une chance d'élever son enfant. Pourquoi ne le pouvez-vous pas ? Vous pouvez partir quand vous voulez. Ne devrait-elle pas avoir le même choix ? » demanda-t-elle.

Posant la main sur l'épaule de Buffy pour lui signifier son soutien, Giles annonça :

« Et ce n'est pas comme si elle abandonnait totalement l'extermination des démons. Elle doit juste faire passer son enfant en premier. Même Whistler l'a dit. La Bouche de l'Enfer sera protégée, comme Buffy l'a dit, une autre Tueuse est en chemin, ajouta-t-il avec un regard noir.

_ Mais elle ne sera pas aussi forte que Buffy, » bouda Willow, ne voulant pas perdre son amie.

Buffy eut un reniflement de mépris :

« Moi non plus je n'étais pas si forte quand j'ai été Appelée au début. Au moins, elle aura un bon Observateur pour l'aider à s'en sortir. »

Surprise, Willow jeta un regard au britannique.

« Giles reste ici ?

_ Soit moi, soit Wesley. Il a bien changé depuis l'andouille qu'il était l'année dernière, » les avertit Giles. Wesley méritait une autre chance s'il venait.

Joyce prit la main de sa fille, en ajoutant :

« Je vais partir avec Buffy. Je tiens à vous les enfants, mais on parle de ma fille et de mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille. J'ai besoin de rester près d'eux. »

Alex eut un sourire attristé ; il était désolé de perdre la mère de substitution du groupe.

« Nous comprenons, Mme S.

_ C'est vrai, acquiesça Willow, puis elle vint s'agenouiller au pied de sa meilleure amie. Et je suis désolée, Buffy. Tu ne méritais pas qu'on te fasse ça. Mais si cela te donne une chance de vivre une vie normale, alors peut-être que c'est une bonne chose.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'interrogea Alex, n'ayant pas suivi les pensées de Willow.

Willow se tourna vers lui, avec une expression d'immense chagrin sur le visage.

« Ce qui lui ont fait revient à un viol, Lex. Peut-être au sens physique du terme au sens où nous l'entendons, mais son corps a été violé. »

Horrifié, Alex se précipita aux côtés de Buffy pour s'excuser :

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'y avais pas pensé comme ça. Je suis désolé, moi aussi. »

Buffy savoura l'amour de ses amis pendant un moment, puis pris la parole :

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, les gars. Ce qui est fait est fait. Comme vous dîtes, c'est une bénédiction cachée. »


	3. Au tour de Faith et Wesley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith et Buffy ont une discussion. Wesley reçoit une opportunité de carrière.

**La maison des Summers**

**Le lendemain**

Buffy se rendit à son rendez-vous du gynécologue et appela le père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« Hé, c'est Buffy ! C'est juste pour vous faire savoir que j'ai fait l'amniocentèse. Le docteur m'a dit qu'on pouvait s'en servir pour déterminer la paternité. Humm, je me demandais juste si vous vouliez que je vous envoie les résultats pour que vous puissiez les comparer aux vôtres ou pas. »

-ligne-

**Un peu plus tard…**

« Hé, Wes ! » pépia Buffy quand l'ex-Observateur répondit au téléphone.

Wes sourit en entendant sa voix.

« Buffy ! Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre. Comment se passe le voyage ?

_ Tout fini. Mais j'ai des trucs à te dire. Je dois aller voir Faith aujourd'hui. On peut se voir après ? Giles viendra avec moi, demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

_ Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Pas d'apocalypse ou autre ? » demanda Wes, inquiet au ton de sa voix.

Buffy secoua la tête.

« Nope, mais on peut attendre de se voir en personne pour en parler ? »

Wes acquiesça :

« Si tu le souhaites. Tu veux qu'on se retrouve à l'hôtel, ou est-ce quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas qu'Angel soit au courant ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, se rappelant leurs conversations au cours de son voyage.

Avec un petit rire triste, Buffy répondit :

« Dure, cette question. Commençons par se voir en privé. On devra parler à Angel après, mais je préfèrerais en discuter avec toi avant d'avoir à faire à lui

_ Appelle-moi quand tu en auras fini avec Faith, et nous arrangerons un rendez-vous à ce moment-là, » offrit-il.

-ligne-

**Centre Correctionnel des Femmes de LA**

D'une certaine façon, Faith n'était pas surprise de voir sa visiteuse.

« Hé, B. J'devine que t'es là à propos de ce rêve bizarre que j'ai eu la nuit dernière.

_ Un gars avec l'accent du Bronx, et un chapeau melon, du nom de Whistler ? » questionna Buffy, soulagée qu'il lui ai déjà donné un aperçu de la situation. Cela lui facilitait les choses.

Faith hocha la tête.

« Ouaip. J'ai passé un coup de fil à Angel à ce propos ce matin. »

Luttant pour cacher son irritation face à la constatation que Faith était plus proche de son ex qu'elle, Buffy réussit à répondre calmement.

« Pas surprenant. Je vais lui en parler tout à l'heure, de toute façon, s'autorisa-t-elle à dire.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je perds mes pouvoirs _maintenant_ ? » demanda Faith, se penchant en avant sur sa chaise.

Buffy n'était pas sûre de quelles informations elle voulait lui donner.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Whistler ? » interrogea-t-elle au lieu de répondre.

Faith haussa les épaules :

« Juste que ma destinée était maintenant de payer pour mes crimes, et que les Pouvoirs-Qui-Sont reprenait ma Tueusité et la donnait à quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux dire, je suppose que je méritais de les perdre après tout ce que j'ai fait, raisonna-t-elle d'un ton découragé.

_ Je ne vais pas commenter si c'est vrai ou non, parce que je ne suis pas la personne la plus objective pour en parler. Mais la raison pour laquelle ça arrive maintenant, c'est parce que je suis enceinte, confia Buffy, incertaine de la raison pour laquelle elle ne laissa pas croire Faith qu'elle le méritait.

_ Le fermier t'a engrossé ? » supposa Faith.

Buffy soupira, sachant qu'elle devrait l'expliquer à Angel ou à Faith, probablement aux deux.

« C'est plutôt son chef qui l'a fait.

_ Hein ?

_ Quand tu étais dans mon corps, c'est la seul fois que mon ' _moi_ ' a eu une relation sexuelle avec Riley. Je ne me sentais pas prête pour ça après avoir été utilisée par un autre mec, expliqua Buffy, intérieurement ravie de la culpabilité sur le visage de son interlocutrice. Enfin bref, la chef de Riley à l'Initiative voulait un programme de reproduction de la Tueuse, donc elle m'a inséminée avec le sperme d'un gars une nuit que j'étais inconsciente dans leur infirmerie. Puisque qu'elle est morte et que tout ce que nous avons, c'est une liste de candidat possible, ça nous a pris un moment pour déterminer lequel c'était.

_ Tu penses qu'elle m'a fait la même chose ? » se demanda Faith à voix haute. Elle n'était pas sûre si Riley savait qu'elle était une Tueuse ou non.

Buffy secoua la tête.

« Il n'y avait rien à ce propos dans ses notes, et elle est morte depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant. Tu penses que c'est possible que tu sois enceinte ? »

Faith eut un soupire de soulagement en entendant la période de délais.

« Je viens juste d'avoir ma visite médicale il y a une quinzaine de jour, donc non.

_ Bien, déclara Buffy. Pas besoin qu'elles soient deux dans cette galère.

_ Alors, quel est le reste de l'histoire ? » l'incita Faith à continuer.

Buffy reprit son explication :

« Quand Giles et moi, nous sommes rentrés après avoir trouvé tous les gars, nous avons eu une visite de Whistler. On dirait que les Pouvoirs me donnent une retraite anticipée. Ils Appellent une nouvelle Tueuse, mais puisque je suis plus connue dans la communauté démoniaque que toi, ils me laissent quand même garder mes pouvoirs. La nouvelle fille sera la Tueuse Active sur la Bouche de l'Enfer, et je ferais ce que je peux tout en étant mère. Mais ils m'ont dit de quitter la Bouche de l'Enfer. »

Remarquant le ton de sa voix, Faith chercha à savoir :

« Tu penses qu'ils cachent quelque chose ? »

Haussant les épaules, Buffy répondit avec désinvolture :

« M'étonnerais pas. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Je suppose que je vais juste accepter ce qu'ils me donnent maintenant, et que je m'inquiéterai du reste plus tard.

_ Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. J'doute que je combattrais un démon ici, de toute façon, accorda Faith. Alors, déjà rencontré la nouvelle ?

_ Elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Les Pouvoirs l'envoient directement à Giles avant que le Conseil ne la retrouve. Comme ça, elle aura un vrai Observateur au lieu d'un de ces drones du Conseil, » finit Buffy avec un sourire suffisant à l'idée de marquer un point contre le Conseil.

Cela surpris Faith.

« G ne vient pas avec toi ? »

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était possible pour le dynamique duo de se séparer.

« Nous n'avons pas encore décidé. Je vais rencontrer Wesley en sortant d'ici. Voir s'il est d'accord pour s'y remettre. S'il ne veut pas travailler avec la nouvelle, peut-être qu'il pourra venir avec moi jusqu'à ce que le bébé naisse, dit Buffy.

_ Ça doit être dur. Je veux dire, autant tu veux probablement depuis toujours échapper à la Bouche de l'Enfer, c'est une façon merdique que ça t'arrive, » sympathisa Faith.

Buffy haussa à nouveau les épaules :

« Au moins, le père n'est pas trop mal.

_ Ooh, l'est mignon ? demanda d'une façon typiquement Faith.

_ Il… est pas trop mal, » répondit Buffy, refusant d'avoir ce genre de discussion de fille avec Faith à propos de cet homme. Elle ne se sentait plus assez en confiance avec la brune. Elle voulait juste discuter de truc de Tueuse, et partir.

-ligne-

**Un restaurant de LA**

Wes se leva de table à l'approche de Buffy et de Giles.

« Comment s'est passé la visite avec Faith ?

_ Elle a beaucoup mieux accepté les choses que je ne l'aurais fait dans sa situation, » répondit gracieusement Buffy.

Giles fut prompt à défendre sa Tueuse, même contre elle-même :

« Je pense que ta situation est la plus difficile des deux. »

Buffy se contenta de secouer la tête :

« Je ne sais pas, Giles. Perdre ses pouvoirs de Tueuse n'est pas vraiment une mince affaire.

_ Quoi ? » laissa échapper Wes. Il savait que quelque chose était arrivé à la Tueuse Sombre, mais il ignorait quoi.

Buffy entreprit de lui expliquer la grossesse, la visite de Whistler, et ce que ça changeait dans la vie de Buffy et de Faith.

Après avoir absorbé ces données, Wes posa la question suivante :

« Donc, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Sur un signe de tête de Buffy, Giles se chargea du baratin :

« Buffy a besoin que quelqu'un l'accompagne lorsqu'elle partira pour la protéger. Et la nouvelle fille a besoin de quelqu'un à qui nous pouvons faire confiance pour la garder en sécurité. Ça ne peut être personne du Conseil pour le moment. Nous sommes ici pour voir si tu acceptes d'être l'Observateur de la nouvelle Tueuse, ou si tu accompagnes Buffy pour que je le fasse. »

Wes était stupéfait par cette offre.

« Moi ? Pourquoi diable me feriez-vous confiance ?

_ Parce que tu as quitté le Conseil. Et qu'on dirait que tu comprends beaucoup mieux le coup de prendre part au combat au lieu de rester planquer, maintenant, fit Buffy avec une franchise brutale.

_ Je suis honoré que vous croyiez en moi comme ça, » commenta Wes, embarrassé de se sentir rougir.

Giles se contenta de sourire pour rassurer son jeune collègue :

« Tu le mérites, Wesley. Il est très dur de tourner le dos à ce qui t'a été martelé depuis l'enfance. Cela m'a pris l'empoisonnement de ma Tueuse pour que j'y arrive. »

Cela souleva une nouvelle question.

« Vous pensez que le Conseil va accepter que je sois le nouvel Observateur ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ? » demanda Wes.

Buffy eut un sourire plein d'assurance.

« Je pense qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle Whistler et les Pouvoirs font les choses de cette façon. Ils doivent savoir quelque chose que nous ignorons, ou ils ont un atout dans la manche.

_ Tu le feras ? » s'enquit Giles.

Wes s'empressa d'accepter :

« Bien sûr ! Merci.

_ Nous viendrons avec toi annoncer la nouvelle à Angel si tu veux. Je dois lui parler de Faith, de toute façon, ajouta Buffy avec une grimace.

_ Oui. Il était assez contrarié ce matin quand elle a appelé. Il ne sera peut-être pas ravi de te voir, par contre, » se sentit-il obligé d'avertir la petite blonde.

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel, puis eut un sourire maléfique en faisant la remarque suivante :

« Je parie qu'il sera encore moins content quand il apprendra que je te débauche loin de lui. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT : Mmooch a écrit deux versions de la suite : l'une où House est le père, l'autre où c'est Gibbs. Il reste encore 2 chapitres avant d'en arriver là. Quelle version voulez-vous que je traduise ? Indiquez-moi vos préférences dans les commentaires.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hôtel Hypérion**  
  
Avant qu'ils n'arrivent à l'hôtel, Wes expliqua que Cordy était absente toute la journée, travaillant à sa carrière d'actrice. Inutile de préciser que Buffy eut un soupir de soulagement, elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à faire avec Queen C aujourd'hui en plus de tout le reste.  
  
« Salut, Angel, » lança la Tueuse blonde en entrant dans le hall.  
  
Angel leva les yeux de surprise en voyant l'amour de sa non-vie se tenir là avec Wes et Giles.  
  
« Buffy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais qu'on avait un accord, » réprimanda-t-il dans un effort pour se retenir de se précipiter pour la serrer fort dans ses bras.  
  
Elle se renfrogna à son ton, et répliqua :  
  
« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, à moi aussi.  
  
_ Angel, elle est ici pour parler de ce qui est arrivé à Faith… entre autre, » ajouta Wes avec reluctance. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver pris entre eux deux s'il pouvait l'éviter.  
  
Immédiatement, Angel assuma le pire.  
  
« Tu lui as fait quelque chose ? Un sort pour lui prendre ses pouvoirs ? » gronda-t-il, s'avançant d'un pas menaçant vers elle.  
  
Ce qui poussa Giles à attraper sa croix et son pieu.  
  
« Non. Maintenant, recule ! » ordonna-t-il, furieux qu'Angel ait une si mauvaise opinion de Buffy. Si elle avait voulu faire souffrir Faith, elle n'aurait pas agi de façon si sournoise. Elle aurait affronté la brune en face.  
  
Buffy posa la main sur le bras de son Observateur.  
  
« Tout doux, Giles. Nous te le dirons dès que tu te seras calmé, Angel. Faire ton vamp' n'arrange pas vraiment la situation, » lança-t-elle à son ex, agacée qu'il soit si protecteur de la fille qui lui avait causé tant de problèmes.  
  
Angel prit la mouche, mais obéit.  
  
« Très bien. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.  
  
_ Une nouvelle Tueuse doit être Appelée, et puisque Faith est en prison, ses pouvoirs ne sont d'aucune utilité. Donc, les Pouvoirs lui reprennent et les donnent à la nouvelle fille, » expliqua Buffy d'un ton aussi égal qu'elle pouvait le faire en sa présence. Ses prises de consciences personnelles durant ce voyage l'avaient aidée à accepter que leur histoire appartenait au passé, et devait y rester.  
  
Son explication le rendit juste encore plus confus, cependant.  
  
« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être assez grave pour nécessiter deux Tueuses ? »  
  
Elle savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Luttant contre l'envie de prendre la porte, Buffy avoua :  
  
« La Bouche de l'Enfer n'aura qu'une seule Tueuse. Je pars, je déménage à l'Est. »  
  
Angel fit un regard rempli de déception à son ancien amour. Il s'attendait à mieux de sa part.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu abandonnerais ton devoir comme ça ? »  
  
Giles serra les dents pour s'empêcher de de planter un pieu dans le vampire – âme ou non. Cet… être continuait encore à blesser sa – c'est-à-dire celle de Giles – fille.  
  
« Elle n'abandonne rien, espèce d'andouille. Whistler lui a dit de partir ! »  
  
Sentant que la situation dérivait hors de contrôle, Wes suggéra discrètement à la Tueuse blonde :  
  
« Je pense que tu devrais lui expliquer pourquoi, Buffy. Il n'acceptera rien d'autre. »  
  
Acquiesçant avec résignation, Buffy annonça brusquement :  
  
« Ok. Je suis enceinte et je déménage pour me rapprocher du père du bébé. »  
  
Wes lutta pour s'empêcher de rire face à l'expression de stupéfaction peinte sur le visage d'Angel. Il réussit à garder sa voix calme pour gronder Buffy :  
  
« Peut-être de façon un peu moins brutale. »  
  
Giles eut un reniflement en réponse :  
  
« Pourquoi ? La nouvelle ne l'a pas moins été pour elle.  
  
_ Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Angel, quand il retrouva sa voix. Il l'avait perdue. Elle attendait l'enfant d'un autre homme, et cela les rapprocheraient. Elle pourrait même épouser cet homme un jour… si ce n'était pas déjà prévu.  
  
Buffy ferma les yeux pour garder son calme. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où elle racontait cette histoire, cela la mettait toujours en colère.  
  
« L'Initiative a décidé de m'utiliser comme mère porteuse et de m'inséminer avec le sperme d'un mec quelconque. On a retrouvé ce gars, et puisqu'il semble être un mec correcte, je déménage pour lui donner une chance d'être un père, » conclut-elle son discours.  
  
Angel n'était pas satisfait de cela, et sentit nécessaire de faire remarquer quelque chose, pensant qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas envisagé cette possibilité :  
  
« Et s'il en faisait partie ?  
  
_ Non. Il a juste eu la malchance de croiser cette tarée de professeur Walsh durant leur scolarité, » rétorqua Giles. Franchement, Angel ne pensait tout de même pas qu'ils n'avaient pas vérifié cette possibilité avant de prendre la décision ?  
  
Wes décida d'ajouter sa part d'information explosive, voulant en finir une bonne fois pour toutes :  
  
« Je vais à Sunnydale, soit pour entraîner la nouvelle Tueuse, soit pour accompagner Buffy pour la protéger jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse.  
  
_ Je peux aller avec elle, » offrit précipitamment Angel.  
  
Cela lui laisserait une chance d'évaluer le père du bébé. Il était déjà sûr de ne pas aimer le gars, mais quand même…  
  
Ses pensées furent coupées lorsque Buffy reprit la parole :  
  
« Elle ne veut pas que tu viennes. Je préfèrerais que Giles m'accompagne, mais si la nouvelle Tueuse se sent plus à l'aise avec lui, alors Wes est mon second choix. S'il ne peut pas venir, il y a quelques des anciens pères candidats qui ont dit qu'ils étaient prêts à aider. »  
  
Angel la fixa de son meilleur regard de chiot malheureux.  
  
« Tu me détestes à ce point ?  
  
_ Je ne te déteste pas particulièrement. Je ne t'aime pas beaucoup à l'heure actuelle – surtout vu que tu as pris le parti de Faith contre moi la dernières fois que j'étais en ville. Et puis, il y a le coup de me chasser de 'ta' ville. »  
  
Buffy prit un moment pour collecter son calme, puis continua :  
  
« Mais c'est plutôt une question de confiance. Je ne te fais plus confiance. Tu fais ce que tu penses le mieux, mais tu n'écoutes pas les avis des autres. Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure pour ça non plus. C'est peut-être un truc de Champion. Le fait est que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un sur qui je puisse compter.  
  
_ Et tu fais plus confiance à un étranger qu'à moi ? » demanda-t-il, perturbé par cette pensée.  
  
Mais elle était au-delà de se préoccuper de ses sentiments à lui dans cette histoire.  
  
« En fait, oui, répondit-elle aisément – trop aisément.  
  
_ Elle n'en aura pas besoin, de toute façon, intervint Wesley. Je vais faire mes cartons dès qu'on aura fini cette conversation, et je la rejoindrai elle ou la nouvelle Tueuse.  
  
_ Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour te faire changer d'avis ? » demanda le vampire avec une âme, incertain de savoir vraiment à qui il s'adressait.  
  
Ils répondirent à l'unisson :  
  
« Non. »  
  
Soulagé que cette confrontation soit finie – au moins pour aujourd'hui – Giles se leva et prit la main de la Tueuse.  
  
« Nous devrions y aller, Buffy. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire à Sunnydale pour préparer ton départ. »  
  
Au moment de franchir la porte, Buffy regarda par-dessus son épaule et dit :  
  
« Au revoir, Angel. Prends soin de toi. »  
  



	5. La nouvelle Tueuse débarque

**L'appartement de Giles**

**Quelques jours plus tard…**

Buffy ouvrit la porte pour y trouver une jeune fille qui se tenait là.

« Euuh, salut ? Je cherche un Rupert Giles ou une Buffy Summers ?

_ Je suis Buffy, » répondit-elle en souriant, présumant que c'était la nouvelle Tueuse.

Les paroles que prononça ensuite la jeune fille confirmèrent ses soupçons :

« Quelqu'un nommé Whistler m'a dit de venir ici. Je suis Chloé Sullivan. »

Se reculant pour la laisser entrer, Buffy demanda :

« Il t'a dit pourquoi, ou il nous a laissé le soin de l'explication ?

_ Et bien, il a dit que la raison pour laquelle moi et mon père emménagions à Sunnydale était parce que ma présence est nécessaire ici. Et ça tombait bien pour nous car mon père vient de se faire renvoyé il y a quelques mois, ajouta Chloé, pour apercevoir un éclair de colère traverser les yeux de son interlocutrice.

_ Ton père s'est 'justement trouvé' perdre son boulot juste avant que vous soyez censés venir ici ? Tu ne sens pas une anguille sous roche, Giles ? demanda Buffy en se tournant vers son Observateur.

_ Si c'est arrivé il y a quelques mois, je ne suis pas sûr. »

Il tendit la main et se présenta :

« Je suis Rupert Giles, mais presque tout le monde ici m'appelle Giles. »

Chloé lui serra la main, puis celle de Buffy. Elle se hâta de préciser :

« Oh, son renvoi est dû à une lutte de pouvoir des Luthors. Ça n'a rien d'étrange, au-delà du fait qu'ils prennent la peine de prêter attention à mon père.

_ Ok, si tu es sûre… » laissa traîner Buffy, imaginant ce qu'elle infligerait au démon de l'Equilibre si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Hochant la tête, Chloé eut un regard inquisiteur :

« Alors, pourquoi ma présence est nécessaire ? »

Buffy leva la main telle Vanna White et lança sur un ton spirituel :

« C'est ton tour, Giles.

_ Tout d'abord, puis-je vous proposer quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? offrit Giles. Cela va prendre un moment.

_ Un soda serait bien, si vous en avez, » répondit Chloé, s'installant confortablement sur le canapé. Ses doigts la démangeaient de saisir son calepin de notes, mais elle réussit à se contenir.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Buffy appela :

« Ça vient tout de suite. Je n'ai pas besoin d'écouter cette partie-là, de toute façon. »

Giles rétorqua sans élever la voix, sachant qu'elle pouvait l'entendre de toute façon :

« Et peut-être qu'avec toi hors de la pièce, je pourrais la raconter jusqu'au bout, pour une fois. » Il échangea un sourire avec Chloé, et commença :

« Très bien, alors, le monde est plus vieux que les gens le croient, et il n'a pas commencé comme un paradis… »

Pendant que Giles expliquait les démons et les Tueuses, Buffy se glissa de nouveau dans la pièce avec la cannette de soda pour Chloé, et versa du thé pour elle et Giles. Elle fut émerveillée par l'absence d'incrédulité dont faisait preuve la fille.

Quand Giles eut fini son discours, Chloé supposa :

« Alors je suis la Tueuse maintenant ? »

Buffy fronça les yeux face à la facilité avec laquelle elle acceptait la situation.

« Tu sais, tu prends ça étrangement bien pour quelqu'un qui n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça auparavant. Whistler ne t'a vraiment rien dit ? »

Chloé nia de la tête :

« Il m'a juste dit qu'il se passait des choses étranges ici, et que vous deux seriez ceux qui m'en parleraient.

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en train de flipper ?

_ Des choses étranges se passent aussi dans ma ville natale. Pas des démons et des vamps, mais des mutants, » ajouta précipitamment Chloé pour éviter tout malentendu.

Les yeux de Giles s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Pardonnez-moi, avez-vous dit mutation ?

_ Hin, Hin. Nous avons eu toutes ces pierres météorites dans une tempête il y a 12-13 ans, et pour une certaine raison, elles peuvent changer les gens qui y sont exposés trop longtemps – ou de la mauvaise façon. »

Chloé y réfléchit une minute, puis continua avec frustration :

« Nous n'avons jamais compris exactement comment ça marche. Et les mutations ne sont généralement jamais les mêmes non plus c'est comme si elles sont taillées sur mesure pour chaque personne.

_ Fascinant ! » déclara Giles, avec un regard en direction de ses livres.

Un mouvement qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Buffy, qui soupira :

« Génial. Merci de lui avoir fait perdre le fil avec une distraction. Maintenant, il va vouloir faire des recherches ou autres là-dessus. »

Elle sourit pourtant pour faire savoir à Chloé qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en colère pour ça.

Chloé s'excusa tout de même :

« Désolée. Alors, comment est-ce que deux vous vous imbriquez dans cette histoire de Tueuse ? interrogea-t-elle, passant en mode reporter.

_ Et bien, je suis la Tueuse, et Giles est mon Observateur, » éclaircit Buffy, puis elle fit un décompte dans sa tête pour la réaction attendue.

Qui fut presque instantanée.

« Je pensais qu'il n'y en avait qu'une seule à la fois, » releva Chloé avec confusion.

Buffy acquiesça :

« Ouai. Il y a quelques années, je suis morte pendant quelques minutes. Mon ami m'a sauvé, mais j'étais partie pendant suffisamment longtemps pour que la fille suivant soit Appelée. Elle est morte quelques années plus tard, puis Faith a été appelée. Faith a été corrompue par le Mal et est en prison maintenant. J'ai besoin de partir car je suis enceinte, donc les Pouvoirs t'ont Appelée. Désolée pour ça, au fait. »

Chloé nota la culpabilité sincère dans la voix de Buffy.

« Pourquoi es-tu désolée ?

_ Parce que sans moi, tu aurais pu avoir une vie plus longue que celle que tu vas probablement vivre à présent, » répondit tristement la Tueuse aînée.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse en dire plus, Giles intervint :

« Ce que Buffy essaie de dire – très maladroitement, dois-je ajouter – c'est que l'espérance de vie d'une Tueuse n'est pas très longue après avoir été appelée. Buffy est l'un des plus vieilles, et elle est déjà morte.

_ Je vois où vous voulez en venir, concéda Chloé. Mais vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour moi, ma vie était probablement destinée à être courte de toute façon. Trop de gens veulent ma mort là d'où je viens.

_ Sérieusement ? » Cela pris Buffy par surprise.

Décidant de partager sa propre histoire, Chloé clarifia :

« Je suis une journaliste d'investigation qui se spécialise dans l'étrange et le bizarre. Cela fait de moi une cible pour tous ceux qui sont étranges et bizarres. »

Buffy se mordit la lèvre, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen de le formuler

« Humm, tu ne peux pas faire ça avec les trucs de Tueuse. Je ne suis pas vraiment la mieux placée pour le dire, mais tu es censée garder ton identité secrète.

_ Buffy est différente de la majorité des autres Tueuses en ce sens qu'elle a des amis proches qui lui apportent de l'aide de temps en temps, ajouta Giles.

Chloé demanda avec espoir :

« Est-ce qu'ils m'aideront ?

_ S'ils restent à Sunnydale, je suis sûre que cela sera probablement le cas, » répondit Buffy avec optimisme. Elle doutait que ses amis arrêteraient d'aider juste parce qu'elle serait partie.

Puis Chloé posa la question tant redoutée :

« Qui sera mon Observateur ? »

Giles échangea un regard avec Buffy avant de répondre :

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes du Conseil en qui nous avons confiance, donc pour le moment, je pense que ça serait mieux que cela soit moi ou l'ex-Observateur de Buffy, Wesley Wyndam-Pryve.

_ Tu avais eu deux Observateurs ? » s'enquit Chloé, se demanda si c'était normal.

Buffy grimaça légèrement :

« Trois, en fait. Le premier est mort, Giles s'est fait renvoyé parce qu'il tenait trop à moi, et Wesley a été envoyé pour le remplacer. Quand j'ai dit au Conseil d'aller se faire voir, il a démissionné lui aussi, et il travaillait avec des amis à LA jusqu'il y a quelques jours. Il sera là dans quelques jours, puis tu pourras choisir qui tu veux comme Observateur. »

Confuse, Chloé questionna :

« Si Giles est ton Observateur, alors ça ne devrait pas être Wesley ? »

Ecoutant son instinct, Buffy prit les mains de Chloé. Lorsque la jeune femme ne chercha pas à les retirer, elle la regarda droit dans les yeux en expliquant :

« Parce que c'est très important que ton Observateur te complète bien. Si vous n'avez pas un bon travail d'équipe, alors tu ne feras pas long feu. La raison pour laquelle je suis toujours en vie, c'est grâce à Giles et à mes amis. »

Chloé marqua son compréhension :

« Ok. Qu'est-ce que je dois dire à mon père, alors ?

_ Tu penses qu'il peut accepter la vérité ? l'interrogea Buffy, se rappelant ses propres problèmes avec sa mère.

_ Peut-être, » hésita honnêtement Chloé. Elle voulait dire oui, mais elle devinait que ce secret avait une raison d'être.

_ J'attendrais jusqu'à ce que cela te soit nécessaire, alors. Mais assure-toi qu'il comprenne les règles de survie de Sunnydale, » avertit-elle la nouvelle Tueuse.

Chloé ne put s'empêcher de sortir son calepin à cela.

« Quelles sont ces règles ? » voulut-elle savoir, le stylo prêt à l'emploi. Elle rata les regards amusés des deux autres en la voyant.

Buffy et Giles les quelques heures suivant à exposer à Chloé les règles des Vamp' pour les Nuls. Quand le gang arriva pour la patrouille, elle se joint à eux et arriva à tuer son premier vampire sans trop de difficulté. L'un dans l'autre, on dirait qu'elle aurait peu de difficulté à s'intégrer au groupe.

-ligne-

**Au domicile des Summers**

**Le lendemain : Option 1**

Buffy décrocha le téléphone, voyant que le numéro affiché était celui du père du bébé.

« Oui ?

_ C'est Grégory House, » s'introduisit-il, essayant de garder sa nervosité sous contrôle.

-ligne-

**Au domicile des Summers**

**Le lendemain : Option 2**

Buffy décrocha le téléphone, voyant que le numéro affiché était celui du père du bébé.

« Oui ? »

Il fallait qu'elle se rappelle de taquiner Giles à propos de l'erreur qu'il avait faite l'autre jour en parlant à Angel. Le père du bébé n'avait pas été à l'école avec Walsh, ça, c'était Wilson et House.

« C'est Jethro Gibbs, » s'introduisit-il, essayant de garder sa nervosité sous contrôle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT : Pour l'instant, j'ai 1 vote pour Gibbs, et 4 pour House. Pour l'instant, le père serait donc House.


End file.
